Modern Tabaqat Wikia
Welcome to the Modern Tabaqat Wikia Academic Genealogy for scholars working on the ME -- a kind of a modern _Tabaqat_ Describe your topic It recently came up in a conversation with colleagues, that there will be benefits to creating a webpage collecting information on the modern academic silsilas in our field. I have created this thread to jump start this project. For each professor who has graduated at least one PhD there will be one entry, and under that entry in there will be a chronological a list of his/her PhD students. Each entry will consist of the name of the person, year PhD awarded, the institution, and the supervisor's name, and (if possible) also the title of the dissertation. There will be repetition when a person appears both as a PhD supervisor, as well as a PhD graduate under his/her supervisor's name. This is OK -- please avoid making too many nested lists. . Abbas, Ihsan (1954, Cairo, Ahmad Amin) * Wadad Kadi (1973, AUB) . Ahmadi, Wali (1997, UCLA) * Kevin Schwartz (2014, UC Berkeley) . Amanat, Abbas (1981, Oxford) * Rula Jurdi Abisaab * Farzin Vejdani * Ranin Kazemi . Amir-Moezzi, Mohammad Ali (1991, Paris, Daniel Gimaret, Jean Jolivet) . Babayan, Katherine (1993, Princeton) * Derek Mancini-Lander (2012, Michigan) . Böwering, Gerhard (1973, McGill, Hermann Landolt) * Jamal Elias (1991, Yale) * Shahzad Bashir (1998, Yale) * Walid Saleh (2001, Yale) * Gabriel Said Reynolds (2003, Yale) * Matthew Ingalls (2008, Yale) * Homayra Ziad (2008, Yale) * Saeed Rahman (2009, Yale) * Kazuyo Murata (2011, Yale) * Mushegh Asatryan (2012, Yale) * Matthew Melvin-Koushki (2012, Yale) * Hussein Abdulsater (2013, Yale) * Yasir Qadhi (2013, Yale) * Yousef Casewit (2014, Yale) .''' '''Calder, Norman (1979, SOAS, John Wansborough) * Robert Gleave (1995, Manchester) .''' '''Cook, Michael (1963, SOAS, Bernard Lewis) * Michael Bonner (1987, Princeton) * Mohammed Shahab Ahmed (1999, Princeton) * Caner Dagli (2006, Princeton) * Behnam Sadeghi (2006, Princeton) * Asad Ahmed (2006, Princeton) * Justin Stearns (2007, Princeton) * Najam Haider (2007, Princeton) * Karen Bauer (2008, Princeton) * Mona Hassan (2009, Princeton) * Luke Yarbrough (2012, Princeton) .''' '''DeWeese, Devin (1985, Indiana U., Yuri Bregel) . Dickson, Martin (1958, Princeton) * John Woods (1974, Princeton) * Cornell Fleischer (1982, Princeton) * Kathryn Babayan (1993, Princeton) . Donner, Fred McGraw (1975, Princeton, Roy Mottahedeh) * Paul M. Cobb (1997, Chicago) * Stuart Sears (1997, Chicago) * Ingrid Mattson (1999, Chicago) * Khaled Keshk (2002, Chicago) * David Cook (2002, Chicago) * Rasheed Hosein (2010, Chicago) * Emran El-Badawi (2012, Chicago) * Elizabeth Urban (2012, Chicago) * Volkan Stodolsky (2012, Chicago) * Rana Mikati (2013, Chicago) * Feryal Salem (2013, Chicago) * Brad Bowman (2014, Chicago) * Joshua Mabra (2015, Chicago) . El Shamsy, Ahmed (2009, Harvard) * Garrett Davidson (2014, Chicago) * Sabahat Adil (2015, Chicago) * Rodrigo Adem (2015, Chicago) . Elias, Jamal * Rose Muravchick . Ernst, Carl * Karen Ruffle * Rose Aslan . Fadel, Mohammad (1995, Chicago) * Syed Adnan Hussein (2014, University of Toronto) . Fleischer, Cornell (1982, Princeton) * Stefan Winter (2002, Chicago) * Betul Basaran (2006, Chicago) * Pinar Emiralioglu (2006, Chicago) * Ebru Turan (2007, Chicago) * Kaya Şahin (2008, Chicago) * Nukhet Varlik (2008, Chicago) * Side Emre (2009, Chicago) * Abdurrahman Atcil (2010, Chicago) * Nikolay Antov (2011, Chicago) * Marya Green-Mercado (2012, Chicago) * Zahit Atcil (2015, Chicago) * Christopher Markiewicz (2015, Chicago) . Gibb, Hamilton (M.A. 1922, SOAS, Thomas Arnold) * Bernard Lewis (1939, SOAS) * Fazlur Rahman (1949, Oxford) . Griffel, Frank (1999, Free University of Berlin, Friedrich Niewoehner) . Gruendler, Beatrice (1995, Harvard, Wolfhart Heinrichs) * Carl Davila (2006, Yale) * Bilal Orfali (2009, Yale) * Georges Montillet (2013, Yale) * Mareike Koertner (2014, Yale) .''' '''Gutas, Dimitri (1974, Yale, Franz Rosenthal) * Li Guo (1994, Yale) * Jennifer Bryson (2000, Yale) * David Reisman (2000, Yale) * Felicitas Opwis (2001, Yale) * Kevin van Bladel (2004, Yale) * Suleiman Mourad (2004, Yale) * Alexander Treiger (2008, Yale) * Lukas Muhlethaler (2009, Yale) * Ahmed al-Rahim (2009, Yale) * Hadi Jorati (2014, Yale) * Matteo Di Giovanni (2015, Yale) .''' '''Hathaway, Jane (1992, Princeton) . Heinrichs, Wolfhart (1967, Frankfurt) * Peter Heath (1981, Harvard) * Kristen Brustad (1981, Harvard) * Kevin Lacey (1984, Harvard) * Shoukri Abed (1984, Harvard) * Magda al-Nowaihi (1987, Harvard) * Pauline Eskenasy (1991, Harvard) * Lisa Karp (1992, Harvard) * Michael Cooperson (1994, Harvard) * Beatrice Gruendler (1995, Harvard) * Bazat Tahera Qutbuddin (1996, Harvard) * Stephanie Thomas (2000, Harvard) * Bruce Fudge (2003, Harvard) * Ahmad Atif Ahmad (2005, Harvard) * Sinan Antoon (2006, Harvard) * Erez Naaman (2009, Harvard) * Shady Hekmat Nasser (2011, Harvard) * Alexander Key (2012, Harvard) * Elias Muhanna (2012, Harvard) .''' '''Kadi, Wadad (1973, AUB) * Marion Katz (1997, Chicago) * Paul Heck (2000, Chicago) * Shari Lowin (2001, Chicago) * Scott Lucas (2002, Chicago) * Fehrullah Terkan (2004, Chicago) * Kenneth Garden (2005, Chicago) * Jonathan Brown (2006, Chicago) * Vanessa de Gifis (2008, Chicago) * Aram Shahin (2009, Chicago) * Sean Anthony (2009, Chicago) * Maurice Pomerantz (2009, Chicago) * Catherine Bronson (2012, Chicago) * Lyall Armstrong (2013, Chicago) . Keddie, Nikki * Aghaie, Kamran (1999, UCLA) * Beth Baron .''' '''Knysh, Alexander (1986, IOS, St. Petersburg) * Erik Ohlander (200?, Michigan) * Maxim Romanov (2013, Michigan) * Noah Gardiner (2014, Michigan) Lazard, Gilbert (1960, Paris) . Lawrence, Bruce * Brett Wilson . Lawson, Todd . Lewis, Bernard (1939, SOAS, Hamilton Gibb) * Kamal Salibi, (1953, SOAS) * Michael Cook (1966, SOAS) * Patricia Crone (1974, SOAS) * Martin Kramer (1982, Princeton) .''' '''Losensky, Paul (1993, Chicago) . Madelung, Wilfred (1957, Spuler) * Hossein Modarressi (1982, Oxford) * Sabine Schmidtke . Mahdi, Muhsin (1954, Chicago, Leo Strauss) . Makdisi, George * Sherman Jackson (1990, Penn) * Devin Stewart (1991, Penn) * Christopher Melchert (1992, Penn) * Shawkat Toorawa (1998, Penn) * Joseph Lowry (1999, Penn) . Melville, Charles (1978, Cambridge) * Peyvand Firouzeh (2014, Cambridge) . Messick, Brinkley (1978, Princeton) * Amira Mittermaier (2006, Columbia) ** Edith Szanto (2012, University of Toronto) ** Nermeen Mouftah Modarressi, Hossein (Madelung, 1983, Oxford) * Robert Wisnovsky (1994, Princeton) * Khaled Abou El Fadl (1999, Princeton) * Intisar Rabb (2009, Princeton) . Morony, Michael (1971, Gustav von Grunebaum/Nikki Keddie, 1971, UCLA) * Mahmood Ibrahim (Morony, 1981, UCLA) * Khodad Rezakhani . Mottahedeh, Roy P. * Fred Donner (1975, Princeton) * Chase Robinson (1992, Harvard) * Meir Litvak (1991, Harvard) * Richard Foltz (1996) * Deborah Tor (2002, Harvard) * Kristen Stilt (2004, Harvard) * Sarah Bowen Savant (co-advisor: William Graham, 2006, Harvard) * Martin Ngyuen (2009, Harvard) * Ahmad El-Shamsy (2009, Harvard) .''' '''Najmabadi, Afsaneh * Mana Kia (Najmabadi, 2011, Harvard) .''' '''Nasr, Hossein (Gibb, 1958, Harvard) * William Chittick (1974, Tehran) * Ibrahim Kalin (2002, GWU) . Newman, Andrew . Pollock, Sheldon (1975, Harvard) * Pasha Mohamad Khan (2012, Columbia) [or was his advisor Frances Pritchett?] * Rebecca Gould (2012) * Audrey Truschke (2012, Columbia) . Pritchett, Frances (1981, University of Chicago) * Sean Pue (2007, Columbia) * Pasha Mohamad Khan (2012, Columbia) * Arthur Dudney (2013, Columbia) . Rashed, Roshdi * Hasan Farhang Ansari (2009) . Rizvi, Sajjad (2000, Cambridge, Montgomery) * Ahab Bdaiwi (2014, Exeter) . Robinson, Chase (1992, Harvard, Mottahedeh) * Feras Hamza (2001, Oxford) * Maria Vaiou (2002, Oxford, with E. Jeffreys) * Catarina Belo (2004, with Yahya Michot) * Andrew Marsham (2004, Oxford) * Teresa Bernheimer (2006, Oxford) * Nicola Clarke (2009, Oxford) * Harry Munt (2010, Oxford) * Fozia Bora (2011, Oxford) .''' '''Rosenthal, Franz (H.H. Schaeder, 1935, Berlin) * Jacob Lassner (Rosenthal, 1963, Yale) * Joel Kraemer (Rosenthal, 1967, Yale) * Hasan Shuraydi (Rosenthal, 1970) * Dimitri Gutas (Rosenthal, 1974, Yale) * Everett Roswon (Rosenthal, 1982, Yale) * Fred Renfroe (Rosenthal, 1989) . Saleh, Walid (2001, Yale, Boewering) . Saliba, George (1978, Berkeley) * Kaveh Farzad Niazi (2011, Columbia) * Robert Morrison (2008, Columbia) * Ahmad Dallal (1990, Columbia) . Schmidtke, Sabine * Jan Thiele . Schoefield, Katherine (2003, SOAS, Richard Widass) * Richard David Williams (2015, King's College London) . Spuler, Bertold (1948, Hamburg, Rudolph Strothmann) * Wilfred Madelung (1957) . Subtelny, Maria (Harvard, 1979) .''' '''Woods, John (Princeton, 1974) * Sholeh Quinn (1993, Chicago) * Judith Pfeiffer (2003, Chicago) * Evrim Binbaş (2009, Chicago) * Hani Khafipour, (2013, Chicago) * Kaveh Hemmat (2014, Chicago) . Ziai, Hossein (1976, Harvard) * Ghazzal Dabiri * Wali Ahmadi (1997, UCLA) . Zimmerman, Fritz (Richard Walzer, 1974, Oxford) * Toby Mayer (2002, Oxford) * Rotraud Hansberger (2006, Oxford) Latest activity